Memory is the Key
by Twisted Trans-Sister
Summary: A one-shot story of Lucky, York, and Washington's time in Command during Project Freelancer. Agent Washington meets with Lucky and New York, and as their friendship progresses, he feels that fear of losing them after the Director makes his first mistake.


Summary: A one-shot story of Lucky, York, and Washington's time in Command during Project Freelancer. Agent Washington meets with Lucky and New York, and as their friendship progresses, he feels that fear of losing them after the Director makes his first mistake.

David was proud. Prouder than he had ever felt before in his life. He was now on a spaceship on Sidewinder due for Command Headquarters. The reason why being his excelled performance in training, promoting him to work in an exclusive project that was the current awe of the soldiers.

Project Freelancer.

The Director had invented the revolutionary idea of using AIs to enhance soldiers, and all it needed now were willing, and able, participants. After reviewing a training program David had been in, he approved of his advanced skills and he was taken on the project. The ship had to wait for two others before leaving, instructing to David that they would be his new comrades as members of Project Freelancer. In an attempt to make himself look professional, he sat up straight, dressed in uniform, and spoke smoothly. His dark hair was smoothed back and his even darker eyes were sharp and alert. His eyes widened hopefully as the first new comrade came aboard.

Only to become narrowed in confusion.

The new comrade was obviously female, shown by the fur lined skirt, but looked less likely to be picked for a project so intense. She was petite, and overall exhumed an aura that depicted her more capable of paperwork than intense military training. She shivered as her knees trembled from the intense cold outside, grateful to bask in the warmth of the ship.

"Cold! No matter where you go on this place its always freezing!" she gasped through chattering teeth. The outright childishness of it all shocked him. Was this really a soldier?

The girl finally noticed him, and lifted up one of her arms to wave before sitting down beside him, smiling widely.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lucky...and who may you be?"

"Private David..." he said warily. She didn't notice his caution and pulled out a pair of mittens. The ship was warm, but her hands were small, pale, and icy. She rubbed them together vigorously before pulling on the mittens.

"I was surprised to be picked for this project. It was pretty off of what I usually do around here!"

"What's your usual job?"

"I work at the desk, filling and sending request forms, occansionally fixing up the odd machine or soldier that gets banged up," she breathed hotly onto her mittens, desperate to warm them up, "When they came looking for recruits for the project, they just asked me my name and picked me."

"What? Your name? Thats it?" David was aghast. He had worked hard, but this one just had to tell them her name?

"I know! I thought it was weird too!" she replied, noticing the unbelieveable look on David's face. "My mom used to be a part of the forces...but I don't know much about her old work."

They were interrupted when the door opened once more. This time, a young man with messy brown hair came in, looking exhausted. He plopped down on the seat beside Lucky and slouched lazily.

"Ugh...I could not find this place to save my life.."

"Ooh I was lost a little too," Lucky replied. He looked over at the two of them.

"Newbies right? For the Freelancer thing?"

"Yep. I'm Lucky, and our new comrade over here is David." Lucky introduced politely. David nodded back in acknowledgement. The ship began to move as someone emerged from the door to the cockpit. He addressed everyone with congradulations on their succession to joining Project Freelancer. He explained they would arrive at the base within an hour. He handed them all envelopes with their names printed neatly on the front, saying they would contain their new codenames and their assigned AIs. He returned to the cockpit as they opened up their envelopes.

"Cool, I got Maryland!" Lucky cheered as she read her letter. The new man smirked slightly at reading his. "And I'm Agent New York now. A state off home but..."

David read his quietly as Lucky hovered over his shoulder to look.

"Agent Washington...that's kinda catchy." she noted.

_______________________

They soon arrived at the base with several others. Lucky was placed between Agent David, now Washington, and Agent Nevada. She was so excited, she fidgeted with uncontrolled exictement. It apparently aggravated the agent beside her.

"Quit fidgeting! The Director will be here soon." she hissed. Washington had spoken with her eariler. She was named for Nevada, but insisted on being called Tex. Lucky herself insisted on being called her old name. Only Washington and New York chose to keep to their new identites. Everyone's attention was drawn to the silhouetted figure that appeared on a platform above. His face was covered, but he wore a dark suit and spoke in a deep, husky voice.

"Congradulations to everyone here. You are some of the finest examples of military training we have had the pleasure of addressing," his voice was smooth, but commanding. He gave off the image of someone who was used to getting what he wanted, and anyone who resented that would pay very dearly, "In our Project, we hope to enhance your training by use of AI, Artificial Intelligence, as so to improve on what may be improved. Your new armor is in your individual rooms, and you will be scheduled for implantation at a later date. Do enjoy yourselves gentlemen, and ladies," said, addressing some of the women in the facility. And like smoke, he vanished into a room behind him as everyone appaulded politely.

The next few weeks went as a blur for Washington. As he walked to his room, he was accompanied by Lucky, on her way to the women's quarters. Agent York walked alongside too, eyeing Lucky's bag a little too earnestly for Washington's liking. When they reached the fork in the hall seperating male and female quarters, Lucky turned to bid them goodnight.

"It was great meeting you guys, and I guess I'll see you around," she yawned, "Night.." York suddenly put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in closer, giving a charming smile.

"Don't get too worried about the implantation thing, okay?" he said suavely. She smiled back unwittingly and promised not too. As she pulled away to her room, Wash saw him pocket something, smiling triumphantly. They walked in silence. Before York could reach for the handle on his door...

"You shouldn't be stealing you know." Wash said quietly. York sneered at him, grip tightening around the stolen artifact in his pocket.

"Says you. You can't boss me around." he snorted. He moved to open the door again when Wash grabbed his arm firmly. He glared at him seriously.

"She's doing her best to make the most out of this project. She's not the devil you know."

"Yeah? Well her stupid grin pisses me off? You get me?" he said, snapping his hand away and slamming the door behind him. Wash sighed. He supposed he'd just tell Lucky in the morning....

Wash pitied Lucky to a good extent, but her overall good attitude was annoying sometimes. Still his heart was slightly weighed down when he went to her room and saw her fluttering in panic, looking all over her room. Clothes were strewn, and stuff was overall messy. Her armor laid untouched on the bed, and he guessed she had been looking all night. A terrified look on her face was slightly welled up with tears as she spotted Wash. She quickly rushed over and clapped her hands on her shoulders in terror.

"Oh Wash! I can't find it! I had it when I last checked on the ship and now its gone!" she wailed. Her steadied her with his arms, urging her to calm down.

"Steady now, what's gone?"

"My tags! I have two pairs of dog tags and they're gone!" Wash bit his lip. That's what York had stolen. He opened his mouth to tell her the truth when-

"Yo."

The turned to the perpetrator himself, leaning against the outside wall, arms crossed, looking slightly sullen. Lucky sniffled slightly, with her lip trembling at her loss. Wash glared at him, but York didn't notice as he shoved out he fist. Opening it were the tags. Lucky's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You dropped these." he muttered quietly. Lucky squealed in joy and nearly tackled him in a tight hug, clasping her once lost treasure in her hands. She jumped up and down excitedly as she tanked him profusely.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she sang. She finally gave him an excited kiss on the cheek before darting back into her room and shutting the door. Wash couldn't hold back a chuckle at the surprised look on York's blushing face. They stood outside Lucky's room, waiting for her to change for breakfast, leaning against the wall. After an awkward silence, York finally spoke up.

"You won't tell her the truth right?"

"That you were worse than she first imagined?" Wash teased slightly. He laughed at York glare, "Of course not."

The three of them were good friends from that point on. Wash was good to his promise, and York still was embarassed whenever he brought up that incident.

However...there were still problems that pained Wash.

Lucky was kind, too kind for her own good. She had been friendly to everyone, even those who were a little more than cruel at times. He had seen and heard some, Wyoming and South especially, make unnecessary jokes behind her back and to her face. She merely laughed it off, but it angered Wash to see them get away with this. His own father, a former Marine, had always encouraged him to do the right thing. It irritated him to no end to be forced to get along with these people. But the implantations would begin in a week, and he had to be able to tolerate their precense. York often bad mouthed them right back and heartily defended his new friend, but it never stopped the ridicule. Soon, it even became worse.

Wash hadn't expected it at first. He had been going to visit Lucky after eating lunch, since she had been missing. Wyoming was gone too, as well as some others. He was simply walking down the hall when he saw Agent Maine, and plain faced, quiet agent, walking back looking shaken. He saw Wash and looked almost paralyzed with terror. Before Wash could question him, he hurried away. Wash only realized he had been walking away from the female quarters. Lucky's door was open ajar. Voices could be heard, sniggering like hyenas further away. Alert with worry, he hurried to her room.

It was chaos.

The bed sheets and clothes had been ripped up and strewn all over. Books had pages ripped out of them. Furniture was knocked away and pictures were torn up. And in the middle sat Lucky, hand clutching a side of her face, her back to the door. It was so awful Wash cried out in shock, gaining the attention of Lucky. She looked at him with fear, before forcing a painful smile on her face.

"S-sorry Wash....my room's a little messy..." she managed to gurgle, sounded choked. She tried to chuckle, but it sound more like wheezing. Wash only saw the uncovered side of her face. A dark bruise led from the bridge of her nose to her eye and her lip was bleeding. She sounded like she'd been kicked in the gut. Wash immediately rushed over and forced her to face him. He now saw a bleeding gash on her cheek and scrapes on her arm. Her hair was strewn all around her face in attempt to cover it up. He found a first aid kit under the bed, and pulled her hand away from her face as she winced in pain.

"Who did this to you?!" he nearly shouted, making her cringe and shrink away. He calmed himself down slightly as he dabbed at the wounds with gauze. She looked terrible. He saw faint streaks from tears on her face mingled with the blood and bruises.

"Its nothing," she tried to say offhandedly, "Just messing around...just being silly..."

"Who did it Lucky?" he said firmly, trying to coax an answer out. But Lucky shook her head and simply smiled goofily.

"I'll be fine...but don't tell York or he'll have a fit..." she said, still smiling sadly. Wash almost didn't need to ask. This had to be Wyoming's work. But it was so damn frustrating. She needed help, she needed protection or one day he'd eventually break her scrawny neck. Overcome with anger at his uselessness, he embraced Lucky firmly. Lucky's eyes widened in suprise and pain from the bruise in her stomach, but relaxed and gently hugged back. Wash tightened his grip slightly around the smaller body. He couldn't help it, she was so small and vunerable, he wanted to hide her away from devils like Wyoming. But...

Like it or not she was a soldier. And soon she'd have to take an AI and leave. It was an unbearable and crushing truth that made Wash want to scream. But when he finally pulled away, he couldn't help but feel like her smiling face was looking more and more like a dead man's grimace.

Soon the assignments were listed. Lucky was after York, and Wash was after her. He was glad to notice she and Tex had grown a blooming friendship, Tex's reputation was terrifying and kept others like Wyoming at bay. Things seemed to look up as York emerged from his implantation, dizzy and light headed, but alright. They gathered together with him in his room where he introduced his AI, Delta. A green hologram popped up beside him as they consoled a shaky Lucky who was due for implantation in three hours.

"It's a little scary at first..." York explained, "Implantation sounds a lot creepier than it really is though. They just transmit it through some special waves into your brain where it houses itself. You have to wear your armor for the AI to implant its special ability in...and I got a special healing unit."

"Agent New York is speaking truthfully Agent Maryland," agreed Delta. His voice reminded her of the Counselor, whom she had once had a session with, "The implantation process is painless, however it is often difficult having a seperate mind located in a single body," While Lucky was disappointed with his lack of casualty, she was happy York had gotten a safe AI. There were whispers that some may have ended up erratic.

"Is there a chance mine might be faulty?" she asked timidly.

"I have caculated a 90% chance of your AI being a failure Agent Maryland. Kappa is...an unusual AI to be sure but I doubt that it will cause much strain." Delta answered.

Soon the time came. York and Wash were filled with anxiousness, much like fathers awaiting the results of a birth. They waited on a platform, watching the implantation process as Lucky and Wash had done for York. Lucky's armor, grey with an off green, was on, covering her face. Lucky's unique blood type, O, and small body measure had made it difficult to make a suitable armor. They watched as the machines attached to the helmet of her armor, breaths held in apprehension.

Her body was tense with slight terror and anxiousness, but as the AI began to transmit into her head, she somehow went slightly limp. It was much unlike York, who had remained tense throughout the whole thing. But hers was going limp as if she were getting sleepy. Soon, the machine slowly pulled away as she was dismissed. She stayed in the chair for a moment, somehow seeming confused. Finally she stumbled out of the chair and into the waiting room. York and Wash looked at each other with worry before rushing to find her.

She was now sitting in the waiting room, helmet off, and looking dazed and dreamy. They quickly sat beside her and spoke quietly, not wanting to insue any headaches.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" They asked, one at a time. She looked at them strangely, like she'd never seen them before.

"Is...is it really there?"

"What do you mean?" Wash asked, slightly pale. Lucky put a hand to her head, trying to arouse a reaction from the quiet AI.

"So strange...so quiet...." She slowly started to stand up, wobbling. The two steadied her as they walked to her room again. As they reached the familiar fork, she halted, looking confused.

"Where are we going?" They looked back, shocked.

"Your room. Aren't you tired?" She thought about it, like it had just come to her.

"Yes...tired..."

They ushered her to her room quickly. The fear was mounting steadily in their minds.

"Just stay here and relax. We'll come for you when it's time for dinner, okay?"

"'kay..." she mumbled back, sitting and looking at the floor in confusion. They left, chests heaving with worry. Soon, York left to pick up Lucky for dinner. He was barely gone a minute when he rushed back, face white as a sheet.

"Its Lucky! Come see!"

They rushed back to the room where the door was wide opened. And Wash saw the reason for alarm.

Lucky was slouched against the wall, still in armor, with an empty, emotionless expression on her face. She looked almost soulless as a thin line of drool dribbled down her cheek. Wash seized her by the shoulders and shook her violently, trying to shake her back to normal.

"Lucky! What's wrong?! Talk to us!"

"Uhnnn...." she groaned. She was like a zombie, brainless and stupid. They quickly yelled for help.

As soon as the medics rushed her away, York summoned Delta, who seemed unheady.

"Delta! What's wrong with Kappa?! Why is it making Lucky so...so..." York couldn't even say it. Delta was hesitant.

"Lucky is...unfocused. Kappa was the Alpha's lack of being...or what most people refer to as boredom or dreaming."

"But why is it making Lucky turn into this?!"

"There was the 10% chance...that Kappa could cause Lucky to lose focus and revert to...as some would refer...a zombie like state. Kappa is most likely going to be considered a failure as it caused Agent Maryland to lose focus and memory until she eventually lost the ability to perform basic functions." It was horrific, like a doctor telling a family member someone was condemned to death. Wash bit his lip.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" he asked...scared to know the answer.

"There is one way to prevent Kappa from causing the lack of focus," At this the two agent's faces lit up in hope, "Since the Agent Maryland's unique body type caused problems in situating armor, the quantity of armor that Agent Maryland wears induces it. The less she wears, the weaker her special ability is, but she'll be much more focused." The Wash felt a deep and cold feeling in his gut. He looked over shakily at her helmet, which had been left behind. He grasped it, smelling the faint floral scent that Lucky always had.

"If she was like a zombie without the helmet..." he said trembling, "...What might've happened if she had been wearing it?" Delta almost seemed nervous, despite his inability to be so.

"She most likely would've forgotten how to breathe."

Wash himself almost forgot how. He clutched the helmet, trying hard not to break it. York was almost gasping in relief.

"My scanners indicate a high rise in your blood pressure and heart rate." intruded Delta, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Wash said, almost choking on his words. She had come so close to death... "I'm alright. Thank God."

When Lucky reappeared from the medical ward, she seemed unfazed by the entire incident. She was no longer wearing all of her armor, but she did like wearing the gauntlets to show off her newly accquired strength. She sometimes even risked wearing the shoulder armor. Only the outer armor affected her mental capability. She constantly wore her outer armor still, useless as it was, it didn't drain her mind. Tex was being implanted while she showed off to Wash and York. Tex reassured to a worried Lucky that she'd be fine. Lucky amused herself and her friends by bending a steel bar into various words. She grinned widely as she bent out the word "Delta" onto a single bar of steel.

"Its like an Etch-a-Sketch." she quirked. It made Wash happy she found a way around her AI's problems. "I guess Kappa and I are meant for each other though...I _am_ kinda loose-minded..." she joked. York rolled his eyes, but smiled too.

"Yeah...and you're so sweet you gave the whole place diabetes." he retorted. Lucky pouted and dramatically held a hand against her chest.

"Oh the humanity! Save me from this cold, cruel monster!" she wailed dramatically. All of the sudden alarms began to sound. They were gathered outside when soldiers began pouring right back in, yelling and shouting. They were all caught off guard. Wash grabbed a private and demanded what was going on.

"Its Freelancer Tex! Her AI's gone crazy!" They all paled. Lucky soon turned her shock into seriousness and darted into the base. York and Wash followed with their guns in panic. Lucky wasn't armed and Tex was the toughest Freelancer there. Tex was in the implantation room, wielding a shotgun and firing expertly at the soldiers.

"Lucky!" yelled Wash as she rushed at Tex from behind. Tex heard the shout, and turned to shoot. Lucky quickly ripped the shotgun from her hands and smashed it as it spilt to pieces under her improved strength. Tex moved to punch, but Lucky caught it, and tightly gripped her wrist as she pinned her down. Tex howled and thrashed as the AI desperately tried to break free, in vain. Soldiers quickly surrounded Tex and Lucky likea swarm of flies before finally dragging off a knocked out Tex. Lucky was left sitting in the middle of the wrecked room, strewn with dead soldiers and broken equipment. York went first, offering help, but she shook it off. They all returned to their rooms, dreading the day when Wash was due for his AI.

It came later than expected. The machinery had to be replaced and the bodies moved to the morgue. Lucky and York were waiting for the process to start on the familiar dock when York activated Delta.

"Delta, what's the chance Wash'll be okay?" asked York.

"After the failure of Agent Maryland's AI I would estimate that the percentage lowered by another 5%, leaving an 85% chance at the implantation being successful."

"Why is my AI the only one counting? What about Tex?" Lucky asked.

"Agent Nevada's AI was the Alpha's rage, it is supposed to be aggressive."

"Hey, its starting," whispered York, "Delta, retire," As Delta faded away, they watched as Wash was seated upon the implantation platform. He remain calm for his friends, not wanting to ignite their fears any further. They watched in suspense as he laid in full armor, the robotic implantation arm approaching his helmet. As it began sending out waves, the lack of action seemed to calm their fears.

But then Wash began to scream.

His hands flew up to his helmet, clawing at the AI creeping inside like a virus. The inplantation claw was unrelenting, even as scientists and doctors rushed and scattered over many boards, trying to reverse it. Lucky cried out in horror and rushed down the stairs where the process was. She couldn't get Wash's cries of torture out of her head. York was quick to follow, trying to pull her back. He knew it was fruitless. If she pulled him away before the process was over, he could suffer severe, permanent damage. As she knocked away the guards, she tried to open the doors. But York was quicker, grabbing her from behind and pulling her away. She screamed back, cursed at York, and flailed wildly before slumping back and bursting into sobs. He quickly pulled her into a secure hug, trying his best to muffle the cries that came from Wash.

"Make it stop! He'll die if they keep this up!" Lucky wailed. Her face was red and swollen with tears gushing out like a waterfall. York bit his lip firmly until blood seeped out as a few traitorous tears leaked out too. Soon the screams faded into harsh gasps as Wash tried to catch his breath. Once he was whisked away by a medical squad, the only sound was of Lucky's incoherent sobs.

It was a restless night afterwards. York had stayed with Lucky the whole night as she continued with silent tears. It was worse than what happened to her. What she suffered was a lack of everything. But with Wash, she felt he was experiencing every painful thing a person could imagine. They were temporarily barred from the hospital ward, stating Wash was still in critical condition, but could be saved if he was left under the care of the staff. Soon they managed to fall asleep in their seperate rooms, each plagued by torturous nightmares. But soon the day came. They recieved the good news. Wash was stable and ready to accept visitors. Somehow, Lucky was terrified. What if something had changed him?

He was calm. Like a mountain, nothing ever seemed to faze Wash. But even as Lucky clutched a small, modest boquet of flowers to her heaving chest, she couldn't help but notice the restraints around his arms. He was asleep, his face as expressionless as Lucky's had been when her AI made her mind go blank. This unsettled her greatly. As York and her sat in the chairs beside his bed, they watched him sadly. Lucky had placed the boquet of small yellow flowers in a vase by the bed. After a while, she whispered in small, but audible, voice...

"Delta?"

Immediately he flashed into view. "Yes Agent Maryland. How may I be of assistance?"

"What is Epsilon?" York flashed a warning look at Delta who looked back in slight distress. "Delta?" Lucky pressed.

"Memory. Epsilon is memory." Lucky's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Memory?

"But what do you mean?" Delta and York exchanged glances. "I am not permitted to reveal such information."

"But if Wash is in danger-" she protested, until York intervened. "No! Lucky you can't know. I'm not even supposed to know."

"But what is it?!" York looked away in shame. His face was in shadow. "I can't say. But its horrible!" He turned away from the sleeping Wash and distraught Lucky. He stood up in anger and went for the door.

"Delta, stay here and monitor Wash's progress. Don't say anymore about Epsilon."

"Affirmitave." And then York was gone. As Lucky sat by Wash, she felt all alone in a strange, cold sea. What did memory do to Wash? She turned to Delta's hologram.

"Delta, how can I get Wash to come back?"

"I am afraid I do not have enough data to assess a solution. My only idea is that you converse with him."

"Would it help?"

"It may give him something else to focus on rather than the thoughts of his former AI."

"Okay..." she said hesitantly. She turned to Wash and clasped his hand. It was cold, clammy, and sweaty. Apparently Lucky and York weren't the only ones with nightmares. "Wash..." she began gently, "I wanted you to know more about my family....since you told me about yours..." she remembered. His parents sounded like good, honest, supportive people. Much unlike her own mother. "My family is small....and complicated. My dad died when I was really little of a disease, but he was so nice. He and my mom met in combat, he was a doctor, she was a soldier. They didn't really see eye to eye, but dad was always paitient. Eventually, they got married and retired after their war. Mom used to be so tender around him, and so lively. He told me he loved that, she made him feel invincible. But when he died, she became thrown into her obsession with making me a soldier. It wasn't what I wanted at all...but every night I do routine exercise out of the habits she forced me through. She was such a forceful person, it scared me. I was only brave enough to sneak out and practice to be a secretary, that's what I've always wanted to be. When she heard of the war, she pulled me out of college and had me quit halfway of getting my degree and shipped me off. It makes me so mad sometimes...but she's my mom still and I love her." She continued to ramble on about how she met her first boyfriend and was trained as a medic along with him, and how their relationship ended in awkwardness. She talked about the wild years in high school and college where she excelled in Home Economics, Computer Skills, and Foreign Languages. She talked until her voice was hoarse about her dreams, to get her coveted job as a secretary, to talk back to her mom for once, to marry an ordinary guy and have five kids...

In Wash's head, it was a flurry. He seemed to be floating in a horrible sea of memories as he watched torture after torture, constantly with the Director standing over each one like a horrible icon. He was almost sinking, when he saw something. Not Epsilon's memory, but a soft voice. It was warm and devoid of the bitter cold that enhabited Epsilon's crude and torn memories. It caught him like a hook and he pulled himself towards it blindly. Anything was better than this. He began to hear things clearly, and he soon realized that these were memories too. But they weren't all bad. They were neither black or white, but came in all shades of gray. Eventually, he saw a light and heard a cry of joy. He realized everything at once. He was awake, and Lucky was clinging to him with overjoyed sobs and Delta hung silently in the background, before vanishing to inform York. He too burst in and yelled at Wash, but all of it was said in relief. He was alive.

Soon they managed to remove the restraints on Wash and talked. They avoided the subject of AI's and talked just about everything. Lucky was eager to put away all thoughts of torture in Wash's head. Through Lucky Wash saw an infinitetly happy place. But their happy tirade was cut short as a private came into the room.

"Is Agent Maryland present?"

"That's me." Lucky answered.

"The Director says he would like to speak with you." To say they were all surprised was an understatement. The Director?

"What does he want?" asked Lucky, slightly aghast.

"I don't know, I'm only here to escort you to his office." Lucky oddly followed him, promising to return with some better food for Wash. As they arrived in the Director's office, Lucky saw his face for the first time. His hair was dark, and his eyes cold and serious. However, he looked older than he talked or acted. He smiled a smile that made Lucky shiver inwardly. He gestured to a chair.

"Agent Maryland, please have a seat." She sat down, hands cringing in her lap. She was wary of the Director...especially since Wash's incident. She looked like the chair was about to spring up chains and bind her.

"I was hoping to speak with you soon Lucky...may I call you Lucky?" She looked at him in slight surprise, "Yeah...sure..." she answered back.

"I wanted to apologize personally for your failed AI implantation. Am I correct that it caused a lack of focus and memory?"

"Yes...I was sorta zombified during the whole thing...Wash and York told me."

"Ah yes. I wanted to apologize for Wash's peculiar condition. I understand the two of you are very close."

"Its okay...only..." she trailed off.

"Go on." he coaxed.

"I was curious to why Epsilon went crazy. I know Epsilon is memory..." she stopped, afraid she gave away too much. Indeed, the Director frowned considerably, lines on his face weighing down.

"How do you know Epsilon is memory?"

"I just heard it as a rumor...." she lied slightly. The Director looked unconvinced, but went on.

"Epsilon is not to be talked about. In any case I would find it inappropriate at best. But I wish to thank you on aiding Agent Washington in recovery, his coma unsettled us."

"Any friend would have done it."

"Indeed, we are curious however to how you managed such an incredible feat. Our best medical agents were unable to reanimate him, and yet you did it through mere conversation. What pulled him through?"

"Well...if Epsilon is memory..." she avoided the dangerous gaze of the Director, "And he couldn't wake up, I guess he was having to sort through a lot of bad memories. So I pulled him away with some of my own."

"Please elaborate."

"I just talked to him about my family, my life, things like that. I was sorta trying to pull him away from the other thoughts...make him forget." The Director seemed pleased at this answer.

"Thank you Lucky. It would indeed be best that Agent Washington did forget those memories and focused on matters of far greater consequence. Which is another reason I called you here." He pulled out a folder and handed it to Lucky, "Your relocation orders. We understand you have coveted a job as a secretary and have secured it. You are to be transported to your new station in one week." She seemed to be drenched in ice. Relocation? But Wash would still be here...and probably York too. She had dreamed of this position, but now that it was here, the catch would be going away from her closest friends. But.... who was she to stand against the Director? Inwardly, she felt dread.

How could anyone stop the Director?

She left without another word. Each step felt like a step further into her grave. Because it was a horrible truth. The Director was as powerful as God here. Even with help...there was no stopping him.

As promised, she brought a tray of food to Wash. He ate silently as Lucky looked forlornly out the window. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Something was off. He soon finished his meal and set the tray and dishes neatly aside. He put a hand on Lucky's shoulder. She jumped slightly in surprise, but softened when she saw Wash.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She chuckled in response. "That's supposed to be my line hospital boy," she joked.

"You're not yourself. You've been quiet since you last spoke to The Director." At this mention, he saw her smile falter slightly. She trembled a bit under his hand, but she lifted it off her shoulder and patted it in her own.

"I'm fine...My AI's got the strength in the family remember?" She flexed a thin muscle in her arm. Wash smiled, but pressed on.

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Oh," she said uneasily, as if she dreaded the question. She took a deep breath and smoothed her hair back before answering. "Well...he's getting me to my dream job...I'm being relocated."

"What? So soon? You only got your AI a week ago!" he protested. This was unbelieveable. What was The Director thinking?! She waved her hands in defense.

"Whoa hey chill out man! It'll be fine. I'll have the secretary job I always wanted. And besides...we can keep in touch...right?"

Her voice sounded clear and soothing, but Wsh saw everything behind her eyes. She was sad. More than sad...regretful. She wanted to do something better for him and York...but instead she had to go away and hide behind a desk and a stack of paperwork. Wash looked back grimly...but tried to sound pleased.

"I'm glad you got the job you wanted." Lucky nodded back and smiled that strange sad smile again.

"I'm sure you'll be okay. Although I don't know what I'll do with myself without you guys. I'm a wimp..." she muttered, looking away in shame. Wash took up defense.

"No you're not! You have a lot more strength than anyone here does...and I'm not talking physical strength!"

"But...I let people like Wyoming treat me like dirt...."

"You pulled me out of that coma when no one else could. Lucky, if anyone needs help from anyone, it's me and York." he clasped her hands tightly. She was like a lifeline. If she went away, if they broke apart....

"Wash....no...David..." she shocked him by using his real name, "If anyone has inspired me to stand up for what's right, you're the source. But..." she looked down in dismay, "I can't go against The Director. I don't know if anyone can. But if its possible..." she smiled encouragingly at him, "I think you'd be able to do it."

It was a beacon. Wash understood. She didn't just want to stay with York and Wash, she wanted the Director to be punished for his crimes. For breaking apart her, Tex, and Wash. For making them less than what they were. She shone her light long enough for Wash to understand. Even as she bid goodbye, with many crushing hugs from York, and far gentler ones from Wash, with 'good lucks' and 'see you laters', there was a trail. Her memories had pulled him away from Epsilon, but now he had to face them. And yet he had to hold onto his and her memories too. The ones that pulled him through then...and now.

The memories that would take down The Director.


End file.
